Astrologian
Ever has man coveted knowledge, and none more so than that of his fate. Thus did he labor to master the skill of foresight—but initial efforts bore little fruit. That is, until he looked to the stars above, which foretell the coming seasons, and learned to read the heavens. Though this gift is known today as astrology, the people saw fit to not only read the stars, but to write their movements as well. By attuning their aetherial energies to that of constellations, they learned to wield magic with heretofore unseen properties. Thus was astromancy born—a new form of magic which grants its users power over fate. Employing a star globe and divining deck in their miraculous deeds, fortune always smiles upon these masters of arcana. Abilities Star Globe (Su) Beginning of 1st level, as a free action, the astrologian is able to summon a star globe. A star globe is a glowing orb in which a deck of tarot cards flows around it. It is the central foci for the astrologian’s Draw abilities. Functioning only in the hands of an astrologian, the star globe deals 1d4 + Wisdom modifier points of non-elemental damage. The astrologian must make a ranged touch attack that has a range of 25 feet + 5 feet per two astrologian levels after 1st. The star globe disappears if the astrologian is unconscious, dead, or if it leaves the astrologian’s hands for any length of time. This replaces Mystery. Draw (Su) Also at 1st level, an astrologian utilizes a special deck of tarot cards that float around her star globe. As a swift action, she may draw a card at random, rolling a 1d6 (see below). Once drawn, an astrologian may imbue the effects of the card on a single target within 30 feet. At 5th level and every four levels thereafter, the effects of the card increases by 1 (The Ewer increases by 5 ft). The duration of the card’s effect lasts a number of rounds equal to the astrologian’s Wisdom modifier.The astrologian may use this ability a number of times per day equal to her astrologian level + her Wisdom modifier. Astrology Secrets At 3rd level, and every four levels thereafter (7th, 11th, and so on), an astrologian uncovers a new secret about the celestial bodies that grants her powers and abilities. The astrologian must select a secret from the list of secrets below. If a secret is chosen at a later level, the astrologian gains all of the abilities and bonuses granted by that secret based on her current level. Unless otherwise noted, activating the power of a secret is a standard action. Unless otherwise noted, the DC to save against these secrets is equal to 10 + half of the astrologian’s level + her Wisdom modifier. This replaces Revelations. Master Astrologian (Su) Upon achieving 20th level, the astrologian’s rapport with the heavens grants her perfect harmony with the universe. She receives a bonus on all saving throws equal to her Wisdom modifier. She automatically stabilizes if she is below 0 hit points, is immune to fear effects and to critical hits. Should the astrologian die, she is reborn 3 days later in the form of a star child, who matures over the course of 7 days (treat as the Reincarnate spell). This replaces Final Revelation. Category:Archetypes Category:Oracle Archetypes